yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Medals/Dream Medals
are special Yo-kai Medals designed to work specifically with the Yo-kai Watch Dream Model. These particular Medals resemble poker chips in design, with crowns instead of directional arrows. The names of the Yo-kai are written in English letterings with katakana-styled aide, with both English lettering and tribe symbols being made to emulate letters/shapes made with neon tubing. For a Yo-kai to obtain a Dream Medal, they are shown to trade in their former Yo-kai Medal (as Jibanyan did) or something completely different (Whisper traded parts of his own body due to not having a medal with him) at Dream Land if they want a Dream Medal. The medals can be used as roulette tokens to obtain special prizes, including the Yo-kai Watch Dream itself. While not compatible with the DX Yo-kai Watch U, the Dream Medals can indeed emit sounds from the toy. For certain Yo-kai who came prior to Yo-kai Watch 3 that have Dream Medals, there appears to be two variants of the Dream Medals, where one where the Yo-kai is happy, and the other where they're sad or expressing a different negative emotion. In Yo-kai Watch 3, the NFC Reader (or the built-in amiibo reader on the New Nintendo 3DS models) can scan this Medal Type, adding more gold spots onto the Dream Roulette Crank-a-kai in St. Peanutsburg. This can be done with a charged Yo-kai Dream Medal by using the NFC functionality of the Dream Medal as like an amiibo (which of course isn't, but the medals do an amiibo bypass in Yo-kai Watch 3, Busters, and some of the arcade games). There are 203 Dream Medals in Total. Brave Tribe Lie-in_Heart_DM.png|Lie-in Heart Snartle.png|Snartle Namanamahage_DM.jpg|Namanamahage SounameDM.png|Souname Nikuyaki Dream Medal.png|BBQvil Blazion_DM.png|Blazion SheenDM.png|Sheen Snee.png|Snee Gleam.png|Gleam Hovernyan.png|Hovernyan Hovernyan_(Enma_Blade_var.).png|Hovernyan with Enma Blade Cruncha.png|Cruncha Machonyan Dream Medal.png|Machonyan Taronyan_DM.jpg|Momonyan Taronyan_DM_(Starry_Noko_var.).jpg|Taronyan (Starry Noko var.) HeronyanDM.jpg|Heronyan Nyankishi.png|Sir Nyansalot Sgt_Burly.png|Sergeant Burly Marshal_Bully_DM.jpg|Bison Burly Illuminoct.png|Illuminoct Arachnevil_DM.jpg|Arachnevil Hanzou.png|Shurikenny Kotarou.png|Nunchucky Righteous_Zazel_Dream_Medal.jpg|Righteous Zazel Righteous_Zazel_DM_(Awoken_Enma_var.).jpg|Righteous Zazel with Awoken Enma in the Background ColumbusDM.jpg|Columbus Mysterious Tribe Snottle.png|Snottle Cornfused.png|Cornfused TattletellDM.png|Tattletell So-Sorree.png|So-Sorree Master_Oden.png|Master Oden Apelican_DM.jpg|Apelican Yeeey Dream Medal.png |Yeeey MirapoDM.png|Mirapo Nyanmajo.png|Maginyan TenguDM.jpg|Tengu KyubiDM.png|Kyubi Frostail.jpg|Frostail Kingmera.png|Kingmera Toadal_Demon_DM.jpg|Toadal Demon Syutendouji.png|Thurston Agent_Spect-hare.jpg|Agent Spect-hare Snow_Spect-hare.jpg|Snow Spect-hare Cupistol.jpg|Cupistol Signiton.jpg|Signiton EdisonDM.jpg|T. Energison Tough Tribe NowayDM.png|Noway RoughraffDM.png|Roughraff Frazzel.png|Frazzel Castelius_I_DM.jpeg|Castelius I Castelius_Max.png|Castelius Max Doggynyan_DM.jpg|Puppynyan Kintaronyan_DM.jpg|Kintaronyan Robonyan_F.png|Robonyan F Robonyan_F_DM_(3D_Version).jpg|Robonyan F (3D Version) Robonyan USA Dream Medal.png|Showbonyan Goldenyan_DM.jpeg|Goldenyan Toadal_Dude.png|Toadal Dude Toadal_Dude_DM_(Oni_var.).jpg|A nervous Toadal Dude looking at Gargaros, Ogralus, and Orcanos bursting from the paper lanterns. Uber Geeko Dream Medal.png|Uber Geeko Gargaros_DM.jpg|Gargaros (Friend Form) Ogralus.png|Ogralus (Friend Form) Orcanos.png|Orcanos (Friend Form) Kabuking_DM.jpg|Kabuking (Friend Form) The_Shark.png|The Jawsome Kid El_Syaclero.png|El Syaclero Silver_Lining_DM.jpg|Silver Lining NyaaminatorDM.png|Nyaaminator Ultimate_Robonyan_DM.jpg|U Robonyan Charming Tribe Jibanyan Dream Medal official artwork.jpg|Jibanyan Jibanyan 3D Roulette Medal.png|Jibanyan (3D version) Komasan_DM.jpg|Komasan Komasan_DM_(Wotchagot_var.).jpg|A shocked Komasan with a giant mound of rice instead of his ice cream, with an amused Wotchagot in the background Komasan_DM_(3D_Version).jpg|Komasan (3D Version) Komajiro_Dream_Medal.png|Komajiro Komajiro_DM_(3D_Version).jpg|Komajiro (3D Version) Koma_Kaachan_DM.jpg|Koma Kaachan B-Jibanyan_DM.jpg|Jibanyan B B-Jibanyan_DM_(Rubeus_J_var.).jpg|Jibanyan B with Rubeus J in the background B-Komasan_DM.jpg|Komasan B B-Komasan_DM_(Hardy_Hound_var.).jpg|Komasan B with Hardy Hound in the Background. Baddinyan_Dream_Medal.jpg|Baddinyan Walkappa_DM.jpg|Walkappa Faux_Kappa_DM.jpg|Faux Kappa Schmoopie_Dream_Medal.png|Shmoopie Blizzaria_DM.jpg|Blizzaria Blizzaria_DM_(Wotchagot_var.).jpg|An annoyed Blizzaria with a Frozen Wotchagot instead of her Shaved Ice Koalanyan_DM.jpg|Koalanyan Koalanyan_Dream_Medal.png|Koalanyan with Confetti Koalanyan_DM_(Crank-a-kai_var.).jpg|Koalanyan Surprised by Crank-a-kai Tomnyan Dream Medal official artwork .jpg|Tomnyan K.K_Brothers_DM.jpeg||KK Brothers (K-Koma & K-Jiro) Tom_&_K.K_DM.png| Tomnyan and the KK Brothers with a cake Buchinyan_DM.jpg|Buchinyan Monkeynyan_DM.jpg|Chimpanyan Sapphinyan_DM.jpg|Sapphinyan Emenyan Dream Medal.png|Emenyan Topanyan Dream Medal.png|Topanyan Rubinyan dm.jpg|Rubinyan Dianyan_DM.jpg|Dianyan Melonyan_DM.jpg|Melonyan Oranyan_DM.jpg|Oranyan Kiwinyan Dream Medal.png|Kiwinyan Grapenyan Dream Medal.png|Grapenyan Strawbnyan_DM.jpg|Strawbnyan Watermelnyan Dream Medal.png|Watermelnyan Necolumbus_DM.jpg|Necolumbus Treasure_Jibanyan_DM.jpg|Treasure Jibanyan Treasure_Komasan_DM.jpg|Treasure Komasan Bad_Boya_DM.jpg|Bad Boya Gekikara Boy Dream Medal.png|Gekikara Boy Rubeus_J_DM.jpg|Rubeus J (Friend Form) Hardy_Hound_DM.jpg|Hardy Hound (Friend Form) Swelterrier_DM.jpg||Swelterrier Sailornyan_DM.jpg|Sailornyan Warunolin_DM.jpg|Warunolin Warunolin_(var.).jpg|Warunolin (var.) Kamaitachi_DM.jpg|Kamitachi Karura_Dream_Medal.jpg|Karura Jibanyan_S_DM.jpg|Jibanyan S Komasan_S_DM.jpg|Komasan S Komajiro S Dream Medal.png|Komajiro S Chocobonyan_Dream_Medal.png|Chocobonyan Mooglinyan_Dream_Medal.png|Mooglinyan Heartful Tribe HungrampsDM.png|Hungramps Mr_Sandmeh.png|Mister Sandmeh High_Gnomey.png|High Gnomey PeppillonDM.png|Peppillon Ray_O'_Light.png|Ray O'Light Sunday_Papa.png|Lazy Sundae Happierre_DM.jpg|Happierre Pheasanyan_DM.jpg|Pheasanyan Fishernyan.jpg|Odyseynyan Kyryn_DM.jpg|Kyryn File:Unikirin.png|Unikirin Speedy_W.png|Double Time Kung_Fu_Mach.png|Sonic Bam DarwinDM.jpg|Darwin Shady Tribe Tsubuyaki Dream Medal.png|Tsubuyaki Treet.png|Treet Karikaribacon.png|Karikari Bacon HidabatDM.png|Hidabat Count_ZapawayDM.png|Count Zapaway K'mon-K'mon.png|K'mon-K'mon Matenou_DM.jpg|Matenou Dracunyan.png|Dracunyan USApyon.png|Usapyon B-USApyon_DM.jpg|Usapyon B B-Usapyon_(Captain_Thunder_and_Pink_Emperor_var.).jpg|Usapyon B with Captain Thunder and Pink Emperor in the Background. USApyon_(M03_ver.).png|Usapyon (3D Version) Slimamander Dream Medal.png|Slimamander (Friend Form) Gusty_Bones_DM.jpg|Gutsy Bones (Friend Bones) Count_Cavity.png|Count Cavity AwevilDM.png|Awevil Darkyubi.png|Darkyubi Zero-Hakase.png|Dr. E. Raser Dr._Kagemura.png|Dr. Kagemura ZazelDM.jpg|Zazel Kapper_DM.jpg|Kapper Dark_Komar_DM.jpg|Dark Komar Hinozall_Awoken_Dream_Medal.jpeg|Hinozall Awoken Eerie Tribe Manjimutt_DM.png|Manjimutt DismareldaDM.png|Dismarelda Toiletta.png|Toiletta EverforeDM.png|Everfore Sproink Dream Medal.png|Sproink (Friend Form) Darknyan.png|Darknyan Otoroshi.png|Otoroshi Arachnus.png|Arachnus Arachnus DM.png|A nervous Arachnus looking at Gargaros, Ogralus, and Orcanos bursting from the paper lanterns. Arachnia_Dream_Medal.png|Arachnia Oridjinn_DM.jpg|Oridjinn Phantom.png|Horridjinn Horridjinn_(var.).jpg|Horridjinn (var.) Little_Charmer.jpg|Little Charrmer Slippery Tribe NokoDM.png|Noko Pandanoko_DM.jpg|Pandanoko Draggie.png|Draggie Dragon_Lord_DM.jpg|Dragon Lord Azure_Dragon_DM.jpg|Azure Dragon Daiz.jpg|Daiz Mermaidyn.jpg|Mermaidyn Mermadonna.png|Mermadonna D-Rex.png|D-Stroy Dozilla.png|Dozilla BabblongDM.png|Babblong SV_Snaggerjag.png|SV Snaggerjag (Friend Form) VenoctDM.png|Venoct Shadow_Venoct.jpg|Shadow Venoct Steve_Jaws_DM.png|Steve Jaws Steve_Jaws_DM_(Noko_var.).jpg|Steve Jaws (Noko var.) Mark_Orckerberg_DM.jpg|Mark Orckerberg Mark_Orckerberg_DM_(Noko_var.).jpg|Mark Orckerberg (Noko var.) Wicked Tribe Unfairy_DM.jpg|Unfairy Unkaind.png|Unkaind Untidy.png|Untidy Unpleasant.png|Unpleasant Unkeen.png|Unkeen Hagure Tribe Android_Yamada_DM.jpg|Android Yamada Android_Yamada_DM_(Starry_Noko_var.).jpg|Android Yamada with a dozen of Starry Nokos Enma Tribe Lord_Enma_DM.jpg|Lord Enma Lord_Enma_&_Zazel_Dream_Medal.jpg|Lord Enma & Zazel Awoken_Enma_Dream_Medal.jpg|Awoken Enma King_Enma_DM.jpg|King Enma Ankokushin Enma Dream Medal.png|Ankoku-shin Enma Jikuushin Enma Dream Medal.png|Jiku-shin Enma Taiyoushin Enma Dream Medal.png|Taiyo-shin Enma Trivia *In EP138, when Nate summons Lord Enma, his Medal is the original one gifted to him and Hailey Anne during the second movie and not Enma's Dream Medal. **The same is with Toiletta, whom Nate used her Z Medal and not her Dream Medal. **Arachnus and Todal Dude were shown in a recap to have there classic medals instead of there Dream Medals *The Dream Medals are the first kind of Medals that serve as an umbrella variation, as these Medals are used by different Yo-kai types instead of just Present Yo-kai. This is due to how Dream Medals are created in the anime. Category:Subpages Category:Yo-kai Medals